


El Desayuno

by gotitasdecafe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Breakfast in Bed, Comfort, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gen, Hunk is a youtuber, Keith is so pure, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotitasdecafe/pseuds/gotitasdecafe
Summary: Keith no sabe cocinar, aun así se empeña en prepararle el desayuno a Lance.





	El Desayuno

**Author's Note:**

> Klance fluffy para el alma.

Los intensos rayos de sol golpean el rostro apacible de Lance con su luminiscencia, él se remueve incómodo por el calor que comienza a concentrarse sobre su piel, sin muchas ganas parpadea en un vano intento de acostumbrarse a la luz; puede que esté ciego temporalmente, pero su olfato no le falla, es por eso que reconoce de inmediato el olor a quemado. Sin pensarlo se levanta cual resorte de la cama dando zancadas en dirección a la cocina, apenas ve el marco de la puerta una nube negra de humo lo envuelve, el moreno tose e intenta cubrirse la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Un gruñido se escucha desde el interior, Lance se apresura y entra decidido a rescatar a esa pobre alma en desgracia.

 

Diez minutos después Keith está sentado a su lado en el sofá, sus mejillas, nariz y frente están cubiertas de un gris oscuro que oculta tenuemente su sonrojo. Sus iris violáceos se clavan en los cerúleos de McClain, quiere disculparse, pero está demasiado avergonzado como para abrir la boca.

 

Sin emitir palabra alguna, los brazos de Lance lo rodean en un abrazo, el mayor entierra su rostro en el pecho desnudo del más alto, manchándolo de paso.

 

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? Dudo mucho que de verdad quisieras incendiar la cocina—. Su sonrisa burlona no se hace esperar, Kogane sólo piensa en que la tierra se lo trague para no tener que contestar a su pregunta.

 

—El desayuno.

 

—Keith, amor. No sabes siquiera cómo preparar café.

 

Los labios del coreano permanecen cerrados, no puede refutar aquello por más que lo intente así que opta por acurrucarse y estrechar el cuerpo de su novio, sabe que aquel comentario no es con mala intención, pues viene acompañado de una calidez en la voz ajena que lo reconforta.

 

—Pensé que lo lograría, seguí todos los pasos.

 

—¿Tutorial de _Youtub_ e?

 

Kogane asiente, dada la cercanía sus mechones oscuros se rozan suavemente con la piel canela alborotándose aún más. Lance no necesita mirarlo, aunque tampoco puede, él sabe perfectamente que Keith tiene el ceño fruncido y ha puesto esa mueca que suele hacer cuando algo no le cuadra.

 

—Las recetas de _Hunk_ son demasiado elaboradas, mejor pidamos el desayuno en la cama.

 

—Lance, mi departamento no cuenta con servicio a la habitación.

 

El aludido ríe provocando que el más bajo se separe, rompiendo la cercanía, su mente debe estar trabajando a mil por hora pues tiene una expresión de confusión; _¿qué es tan gracioso?_   Dice sin hablar.

 

Lance acuna su rostro, tomándole de las mejillas con una delicadeza que incluso sorprende a Keith, pese a que este tipo de contacto le encanta no ha logrado familiarizarse del todo.

 

—Keith Kogane, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?—McClain no obtiene una respuesta, pero no hace falta, pues pronto sella los labios contrarios con los suyos en un beso que, según el mismo Lance, sabe mejor que cualquier platillo que haya probado antes.


End file.
